Whatever!
by MySpecialDream
Summary: It's another one of those talk shows with the characters of Shugo Chara but i need questions and dares. You have to read! Its super funny!
1. Introduction

Ani: *a girl enters wearing a red shirt and black skirt with a rainbow belt with black hair in ponytails and has little black wings* HELLO! I'm Anicrazy26 but you can call me Ani and this is another one of those talk shows where our guests are characters straight from our favorite anime and manga. This talk show is called Whatever! Because my brain is to dumb right now to make one up!

Rai: Ani? *voice from backstage*

Ani: What is it Rai?

Rai: …

Ani: Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce my co-host! Rai!

Rai: …

Ani: Come on out Rai!

Rai: Ok. *a tiny blue seahorse thing floats onto stage* H-hello I'm Rai.

Ani: OK! Now that you know me and Rai its time to announce my first guest. My first guest will be Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara! But first I need all you peoples to write a review with questions and dares for Amu! Now hurry, hurry!

Rai: Yes, please send in questions and dares.

Ani: Well bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Ani: HI EVERYONE! How are you guys? Good? Good. This is my first real episode of Whatever! I'm so excited. Now let's introduce our first guest Amu Hinamori.

Audience: *applause*

Amu: *enters room and sits down on the water couch*

Ani: Hey Amu! Like the water couch? I just got it. Any who, how are you?

Amu: *about to say something*

Ani: GOOD! *pulls a rope and balloons start falling from the roof* AMU! YOU ARE MY FIRST GUEST SO I DECIDED TO CELEBRATE!

Amu: _thinking "_What_ did I get myself into?"_

Ani: Ok, moving on. I've got some questions. What's it like to have guardian characters? Was it like giving birth? Did you even feel them come out?

Amu: *eye twitches* _thinking "She is going to drive me crazy."_

Ani: … *waiting*

Amu: *large sigh* My guardian characters are fun to be around and are annoying sometimes. I'm not really sure it was like giving birth and no I didn't feel them come out.

Ani: Ha-ha, cool! Anyway we have to move along. RAI, I NEED THE MAIL BAG!

Rai: SHUT UP YOU BEEP! I WAS TAKING A NAP! *from backstage*

Audience, Amu, and Ani: *shocked and frightened face*

Ani: Oops! Sorry, I forgot to tell everyone Rai has a split personality.

Rai: *throws the mailbag* THERE!

Ani: *mailbag flies and hits her in the face* Owwww. *rubs her face* Thanks! Anyway, on with the show. Here is my first review ever from _nagihiko's hime Riri-tan_! Thank you Riri-tan!

_i dare everyone to crossdress ! XD in the school uniform !_

Ani: Since it's only Amu right now we'll need one of the boy's school uniforms. Rai!

Rai: WHAT?!

Ani: Can you get me a boy's uniform? Puh-lease?

Rai: *throws a boy's uniform at Ani*

Ani: Thank you! *tosses it to Amu* There you go Amu! *Amu is led backstage holding the clothes* Alright, I'm afraid that's all for now. But join us again soon with Amu and a new guest Ikuto Tsukiyomi who will be joining us next time too! So bye! Rai says bye too! *waves with a smile*


	3. Chapter 3

Ani: Hello everyone! He he! Yay! It's the second episode of Whatever! So let's get Amu out here first so she can welcome our new guest with us. Come on out Amu!

Amu: *enters in boy's uniform and sits on the water couch*

Ani: How have you been Amu?

Amu: It's been totally embarrassing wearing this uniform.

Ani: Well I think you make it work. Ha-ha! Okay its now time to welcome my new guest, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!

Audience: *cheers*

Amu: What?!

Ikuto: *enters and sits on the water couch*

Ani: Hello kitty cat!

Amu: *giggles*

Ani: *smiles mischievously* Just kidding. How are you today Ikuto? Never mind that! You're in high school, right? And so does Utau so now I know what to get you. Rai!

Rai: Yes, Ani? *from backstage*

Ani: Could you get Ikuto a girl's high school uniform?

Ikuto: What?

Ani: It's a dare from the first episode so go on back stage with Rai and get changed.

Rai: *floats onto stage and taps Ikuto on the shoulder*

Ikuto: *glares* I could eat you.

Rai: *cowers in fear* Please Mister Ikuto, its part of the contract. *whimpering*

Ikuto: *reluctantly goes*

Ani: Okay, short break people while we wait for Ikuto to get dressed. *elevator music starts playing*

_3 minutes later_

Ikuto: *enters in girl's uniform*

Ani & Amu: *tries to stifle their laughter but fails, cracks up laughing*

Ikuto: *sits down on water couch, blushing*

Amu: *near tears laughing*

Ani: *gets out of her chair and drags it near couch* Sit here Amu.

Amu: *sits in chair, still laughing*

Ani: *pulls out handcuffs and handcuffs Amu, then ties her to the chair with rope*

Amu: *stops laughing and gets scared* What are you doing Ani?

Ani: It's time for our dare and questions for this episode from _usuilove21_! Thank you usuilove21!

_Hehe, hm, I dare Amu and Ikuto to kiss~  
And Ikuto, Cause Yoru is gone, how would you feel because you no longer have cat ears? Would you wear fake ones?_

Ani: *smiles* Okay now. First with the questions. So how do you feel with no cat ears?

Ikuto: It feels kind of the same.

Ani: Okaaaay. Would you wear fake ones?

Ikuto: Absolutely not.

Ani: *laughs* Well you're wearing a dress so I just thought…

Ikuto: *glares*

Ani: Okay now for the dare.

Ikuto: *smiles mischievously*

Amu: *squirming around* No, no, no, no, no, no!

Ani: Amu and Ikuto, kiss for all of us to see. Now don't get to crazy kids after all this show is rated Teen.

Amu: No! I don't want to kiss a guy wearing a dress!

Ikuto: *angrily pressed his lips to hers*

Amu: *he pulled away and she was red face and breathing hard*

Ani: Were you holding your breath? *laughed* Anyway, that's all for now joining us next time will be Tadase Hotori.

Amu: Untie me and unhand cuff me too! Please Ani!

Ikuto: I don't think she should. *smirking*

Rai: Ani, you can't do that to Miss Amu. It's not allowed.

Ani: Oh, darn! *unties and unhand cuffs Amu*

Amu: *runs back stage*

Ani: Well bye! *waves*

Rai: Goodbye, please join us next episode.


	4. Chapter 4

Ani: *skipping onto stage* Hello everybody! Long time no see! Okay, let's bring out Amu and Ikuto!

Audience: *applause*

Amu & Ikuto: *walk onto stage cross dressed and waving then sits on the water couch*

Ani: *laughs* Good to see you two again. No hard feeling about last time right Amu?

Amu: *crosses arms, scoffs, and rolls eyes*

Ani: I love you too, Amu! Anyway moving on and let's welcome Tadase Hotori onto the stage.

Tadase: *almost on stage*

Ani: Wait, stop. Go back stage and go get changed into a girl's uniform, okay? Ask Rai.

Tadase: What?

Ani: *frustrated* I'm not going to explain this to every one of my guests! On the first episode there was a dare for everyone to cross dress in the school uniform from Riri-tan. Now go, change!

Tadase: *hurries back stage*

Ani: It's not like he hasn't worn a skirt before. Everyone remember that episode? *elevator music starts playing*

_3 minutes later_

Tadase: *walks on stage blushing*

Ani: *squeals* You look so cute!

Tadase: *stares at Ikuto and laughs*

Ikuto: Look who's laughing.

Tadase: *sits in bean bag chair with a frown*

Ani: *sighs* Okay, I have some bad news. Sadly we didn't get any reviews with questions and dares for you Tadase. So… I just made some up. Mine are all dares. I dare you, Tadase, to read this poem aloud to one of the audience members. *heads out into the stage and runs back with a girl that looks scared, pulls out a chair and sits the girl in it and gives Tadase a paper*

Tadase: Okay.

_My heartbeat quickens_

_When I'm near chickens_

_But I'm afraid of chickens_

_So my heartbeat quickens_

_When I'm near you_

Audience, Ikuto, Amu, & Ani: *cracks up laughing and audience girl runs off stage*

Tadase: Was that supposed to be romantic?

Ani: I have no idea but it was entertaining to watch you read it. Poor girl she looked terrified.

Tadase: I think it was you who terrified her.

Ani: Don't you get an attitude with me, Mr. Sassy pants. Anyway, here's another dare. I dare you to kiss Rai.

Tadase: What?

Ani: You heard me. Rai!

Rai: WHAT?!

Ani: Come out here and kiss Tadase for us!

Tadase: *trying to get away*

Ani: Ikuto please get Tadase for me please.

Ikuto: *gets Tadase*

Rai: *comes out with a pissed look that shouldn't be on a tiny seahorse's body*

Tadase: *cringed when Rai came out*

Ani: Just a quick peck Rai and then you could go back backstage and take a nap or something.

Rai: *floated close to Tadase's face and pecked him on his lips*

Ani & Ikuto: *gags*

Amu: *makes a grossed out face*

Ikuto: *let's go of Tadase and Tadase just collapses*

Rai: *leaves backstage* HURRY UP AND END THE EPISODE ALREADY! YOU'RE BEEPIN' RUNNING OUT OF TIME AND GETTING ON MY GOD BEEP NERVES!

Ani: I guess that ends this episode. Next time we'll be bringing in Kukai Souma and Yaya Yuiki. So please review and leave questions and dares for our guests. Goodbye now.

_Whatever! does not allow any curse words at all to be used on the show. By-the-by I don't own any of the characters on Whatever! except Ani, she is me._


	5. Announcement

Ani: Here's an announcement to all readers out there. I really absolutely need some reviews with questions and dares for my guests or Whatever! is going to die. Rai and I don't want that. This show is really, really fun so please review with questions and dares. Love you peoples! Ani signing out for now.


	6. Chapter 5

Ani: Hello everyone! I actually got some more reviews I'm so excited! It's the 4th episode of Whatever! now let's all warmly welcome Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase.

Audience: *applauds*

Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase: *enters and sits down somewhere*

Ani: *smiles mischievously and giggles*

Amu: What's up with you?

Ani: *giggles* Nothing. *presses a button and speaks into a microphone* I GOT AN INTERCOM! YOU LIKE IT?

Amu: …

Ani: *in the intercom* NOW LET'S WELCOME KUKAI AND YAYA ONTO THE SHOW!

Amu: You don't yell into the intercom! It makes your voice louder by itself.

Ani: I KNOW THAT!

Yaya & Kukai: *enters cross dressed in uniforms*

Yaya: *runs to Ani and gives her a hug* Yay! Ani, I'm a huge fan!

Ani: Thank you so much! At least this time I didn't have to tell my guest to go get changed. Okay go ahead and take a seat you two. Okay, I guess my announcement got through to my readers and I have some reviews. The first review is from _alantongirl_.

_this show sounds like fun and its so funny too!_

i dare ikuto and amu to stay in a room... for 30 mins... with the audience watching :D.

as for questions:

amu- who is your fave chara?

ikuto- do you like catnip? (i have some)

tadase- do you ever think about saaya- sama as a possible date?

kukai- there are rumors that you are going out with utau... are they true?

yaya- if you were to be locked up with someone for a whole day, who would it be?

i have more but im saving them,

see ya!

Ani: Yays! Thank you alanton! First with the questions. Amu who is your favorite chara?

Amu: I guess it would be Ran because she's the first one who hatched but then again she's really annoying so I guess it would be Miki. Yup Miki is my favorite.

Ani: What about Suu?

Amu: She's sweet and all but she's really annoying too.

Ani: True, true. Anyway, Ikuto do you like catnip?

Ikuto: I guess.

Ani: *mocking* I guess. Gosh, okay. Tadase, do you think you would date Saaya-sama?

Audience: *loud squeal*

Tadase: *sick looking*

Ani: Are you still not recovered from Rai kissing you?

Tadase: *nods slowly*

Ani: You can answer that question next episode okay?

Tadase: *nods slowly*

Ani: Are you going out with Utau, Kukai?

Kukai: Yup, I guess we are now.

Ani: Aww. Too cute, you guys are good together. Yaya, if you were locked you with someone for a day who would it be?

Yaya: Umm… I think it would be Amu-chi!

Ikuto: By the way, where's Rai?

Ani: He's sick. It seems serious. Oh well! I think that's the end of the show today. Thank you for reading or watching or whatever and thank you, alanton, again for the review. Next episode we'll be having Nadeshiko/Nagihiko Fujisaki joining us. Please review telling me weather she/he should wear a girl's or boy's uniform for my show. Bye bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Ani: Hello everyone! I must apologize very much for the last episode. I forgot to do alanton's dare so before we bring out Nadeshiko/Nagihiko let's do that dare. So the dare was Amu and Ikuto go in a room alone for 30 minutes with me, our guests, the audience, and gladly to have back and be well again Rai watch! First let's give Rai a round of applause for his amazing recovery.

Everyone: *applause*

Rai: *comes out* Thank you.

Ani: Come here Rai, you deserve a hug!

Rai: *floats to Ani*

Ani: *hugs him tightly* Okay! Amu and Ikuto going into that room backstage.

Amu & Ikuto: *go into that room*

_A big screen is uncovered for all to watch Amu and Ikuto. It's boring. Then Ikuto kisses Amu, Amu struggles then gives in, then there's a huge make out fest._

Ani: Oh my god! Avert your eyes young ones! Okay, okay, okay, times up! Rai go break them up!

Rai: Ani I can't do that.

Ani: Why not? Never mind, I'll do it! *gets a blow horn and busts in the room and presses the button, screen goes fuzzy, loud noises back stage then a large crash. Ani, Amu, and Ikuto come out messy* Let's bring out Na-chan.

Na-chan (Nadeshiko/Nagihiko): *enters in a maid's outfit*

Ani: *bursts out laughing* Since you already crossdress, no offense, I thought I'd like to see you in something else as Nagihiko. Na-chan you've been dared by _AquaAngelQueen_ to tell Amu about you being the same person as Nadeshiko.

Amu: What?

Na-chan: Um… I'm Nagihiko.

Amu: Yeah, you are.

Na-chan: But you first met me as Nadeshiko.

Ani: *laughing* It's actually not that shocking Amu. Didn't you realize they were the same person when you didn't get to see Nagihiko and Nadeshiko together at all? Let's move on, take a seat Na-chan. Here's a review from _VanillaxChocolate_.

_This is sooo funny! xD_

I dare Amu to sit on Ikuto's lap for the next show.

I dare Tadase to cosplay a fairy princess.

Ikuto can you jump of of buidings and land safely now that Yoru is gone?

update soon!

Ani: After what was going on in that room I don't think its safe for Amu and Ikuto to be together right now.

Amu: *blushing*

Ikuto: *smirking*

Na-chan: What happened?

Ani: You can watch the tape later. Okay now Tadase go get dressed in this fairy princess cosplay. *holds up a pink glittery dress complete with wings and a tiara*

Tadase: *gets it and goes backstage but flinches when passing Rai*

Ani: Now Ikuto can you jump off of buildings and land safely now that Yoru is gone?

Ikuto: I probably could and I would try but the dragon circus was coming through town and all of them got lose. I don't want to chance me being eaten alive.

Ani: *looking overly nonchalant*

Amu: What's up with you?

Ani: I didn't do anything.

Amu: I didn't ask you tha-

Ani: It was the dragons! They told me to do it! *crying* They told me they were sad in those cages so I unlocked it. *mad* They lied to me! They wanted to sucker someone into letting them out. I'll teach them! *pulls out a metal bat and storms out of the studio*

Rai: I think that wraps up this episode of Whatever! Please tune in for the next episode featuring Rima Mashiro. Also dares and questions can also be directed to me and Ani. Ani was meaning to say that before she left. Bye bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Ani: Hello everybody! I have to apologize for the last episode of Whatever! I overreacted. But good news I have a new pet! Oh I mean, a new play thing, no… Um… Hey, Rai what should I call him?

Rai: HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?

Ani: Oh well, I guess its one of Rai's days. Well say hello to Madoka! *pulls on a giant metal chain and a giant jade scaled dragon falls onto the stage from back stage* Hi Madoka!

Madoka: Hi.

Ani: I got Madoka from the dragon circus because I got all the dragons back in their cages. But Madoka was a nice dragon and he didn't leave his cage at all. I'm going to let him off the chains soon they're just for safety precautions. Now let's get everyone out here including Rima Mashiro. *everyone comes out and sits somewhere* Welcome Rima!

Rima: *nods*

Ani: Okay, now dares from _AquaAngelQueen_:

_Dares:_

Ikuto to do the chicken dance

Amu to character transform with Yaya's chara

Tadase to act like a girlie girl

Nadeshiko/Nagihiko to tell Amu about being the same person

Yaya to eat something healthy

Rima to watch something that's suppose to be funny but isn't

Utau to watch some show from treehouse (Baby channel)

Kukai to kiss Ikuto (After that they will be gay)

Good Luck.

P.s. I'm evilll~~

Ani: We'll save Utau's dare for the next episode because she will be joining us next episode. Thank you AquaAngelQueen for sending the dares. So Ikuto do the chicken dance.

Ikuto: *frowns*

Amu: *giggles*

Ani: Oh come on Ikuto, I'll do it too. *stands up with Ikuto and Rai starts the music*

Ikuto: *flaps his hands around and shakes his booty*

Ani: *laughing does the dance the real way*

Amu & Everyone Else: *laughing their head off*

Ani: Okay, okay! *still laughing* We can stop dancing now. Now, Amu do a Character Transformation with Pepe.

Yaya: Pepe? Okay! Amu-chi will look so cute!

Pepe: *appears* Okay!

Amu: Um… Okay. My heart unlock: Amulet Baby! *Amu is in a one piece fuzzy pink footie with a hood and winks at everybody* Oh, my gosh! This is so embarrassing. *blushing and sits back down*

Ani and Yaya: So cute!

Ani: Okay, Tadase act like a girlie girl.

Tadase: Huh? *glittery atmosphere is surrounding him and he bats his pretty round eyes*

Everyone: *silent and look at him in awe*

Ani: Tadase you're so pretty it pisses me off, go back stage right now.

Tadase: But-

Ani: Now!

Tadase: *goes back stage*

Ani: *giggles* Okay, on with the show. We already did Na-chan's dare so… Yaya eat this carrot. *tosses a carrot to Yaya*

Yaya: Is it yummy?

Ani: It's very yummy.

Yaya: *gobbles the carrot up and makes a weird face after* Ewww… that's not yummy!

Ani: *laughs* Now, Rima go in the back room and watch a video that's set up for you and then come back out when you're done.

Rima: *gets up and goes to the back room*

Ani: Okay while Rima watches the video, Kukai and Ikuto kiss!

Ikuto: No.

Kukai: No.

Ani: I dare you, Kukai!

Kukai: Fine! *kisses Ikuto on the mouth really quick* There!

Ikuto: *dead looking*

Ani: Woo! Okay that's the end of this episode of Whatever! Remember to review and write down questions and dares for our guests and your host and co-host, me and Rai!


	9. Chapter 9

Ani: Welcome to the last episode of Whatever! *cry cry* But its okay we are going to go out with a blast! *explosions all over the stage* So let's get everyone out here and my apologizes about not getting Kairi on the show but Utau is here today.

*everyone comes out*

Yaya: *cries*

Ani: *sniffles* Its okay, Yaya. So here are the last final dares for Whatever! From _Yuuki-sama-13_:

_this an awesome show ok dares_

_ikuto: go outside and screem at the top of your lungs that u love catnip and your gay. let's see how many gay guyscome up to u_

_amu: after ikuto comes back in u go outside and screem that u love ikuto and sing the I love you song from Barney ._

_that's really all I could think of so bye peps_

_yuuki_

Ani: Thank you so much, Yuuki-sama. And throughout all of Whatever! I want to thank everyone so… Thank you Yuuki-sama-13, AquaAngelQueen who is now .RoSe, VanillaxChocolate, alantongirl, usuilove21, nagihiko's hime Riri-tan, and curiosity16 for everything! Alrighty now Ikuto go ahead dude, there'll be a camera guy right behind you.

*on camera outside*

_Ikuto: This is so weird. *gets up to the roof, takes a big breath* I LOVE CATNIP AND I'M GAY! *blushes furiously and about 50 dudes surround the building, he comes back in*_

*back inside*

Ani: That was amazing! *hugs Ikuto* Your turn Amu.

*on camera outside*

_Amu: I'm only doing this because of that contract. *gets up to the roof, takes a big breath* I LOVE IKUTO! I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, AND WE'RE A BIG HAPPY FAMILY! *hiccups and blushes furiously* Okay I'm done._

*back inside*

Ani: *weeping so hard*

Amu: *tearing up* What's wrong, Ani?

Ani: The end is coming too soon! *hugs Amu, both of them weeping*

*everyone one is crying and Rai comes on crying*

Rai: This is the last episode of Whatever!: Shugo Chara Edition. But please don't be sad because a new Whatever! series will start soon. Its Whatever!: Inuyasha Edition! Please don't forget us. We had so much fun.


End file.
